I Miss You
by Nati Prongs
Summary: Um ataque.Gina incosciente.Harry Preocupado.Song Fic com a música I Miss You,do Blink 182.


**Capítulo Único- Eu Sinto a sua Falta.**  
  
Harry estava deitado em sua cama pensando no que havia acontecido a alguns meses atrás.Quando havia percebido o quanto Gina havia crescido e quando começou a ama-la,com o seu jeitinho doce e delicado,que já havia conquistado muitos garotos. Quando o seu namoro havia começado naquela noite de insônia que a havia encontrado chorando por causa dele,exclusivamente por sua culpa,e que por causa daquele sofrimento eles acabaram se beijando e descobrindo o que o garoto sentia em relação á irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo,como ele a via até então. Os meses vieram,os dias eram cada vez mais felizes. Mas então veio aquela noite medonha,que Harry sentia um aperto no coração e uma vontade incontrolavel de chorar só em pensar no que ocorrera,principalmente com Gina.

_Olá você, o anjo dos meus pesadelos _

__

_A sombra no fundo do morgue _

__

_A vítima da escuridão no vale _

__

_Nós podemos viver como Jack e Sally se você quiser _

__

_Onde você pode sempre me encontrar _

__

_Nós teremos Halloween no Natal _

__

_E na noite nós desejaremos que isto nunca acabe _

__

_Nós desejaremos que isto nunca acabe(eu sinto sua falta, eu sinto a sua falta) _

__

Gina lutara bravamente contra Voldemort pela vida de seu amado,e Harry e a garota o enfrentaram juntos em nome do amor que um sentia pelo o outro. A ruivinha acabou se machucando gravemente e foi para o St Mungus.Harry conseguiu vencer Voldemort,mais pelo o que ele havia feito a garota do que para salvar sua própria vida.

O rapaz,agora sentia um grande remorço por ter envolvido sua namorada naquela luta,mas também lembrou que ela havia insistido em ir junto dele alegando que poderia ajudar.Sim,ela ajudou,e muito,mas ele preferia morrer do que ver sua amada deitada naquela cama,inconsciente. Agora ele não poderia fazer nada,nem estar na cabeceira da ruivinha,pois teve que voltar para a casa dos Dursleys.

Enquanto isso em alguma enfermaria do St Mungus,Gina havia acordado assustada.Olhou a sua volta e viu que tinha sua mão e parte da cabeça enfaixada.Procurou a sua volta e não viu sinal de sua familia e nem de.....Harry.Será que ele havia morrido naquela luta contra aquele sanguinário imundo?

_Onde está você, eu sinto muito _

__

_Eu não consigo dormir mim, não consigo sonhar hoje à noite _

__

_Eu necessito alguém e sempre _

__

_Esta escuridão estranha doente _

__

_Vem rastejando assim me assombrar todas as vezes. _

__

_E enquanto eu olhei fixamente eu contei _

__

_As antenas de todas as aranhas, pegando coisas e comendo tudo o que tem dentro dela, _

__

_Como indecisões para te chamar e ouvir sua voz. _

__

Depois de algum tempo,Harry ainda perdido em seus pensamentos,viu que uma coruja marrom e bastante imponente havia pousado no parapeito de sua janela.Ele foi até ela e tirou a carta que ela carregava,no envelope tinha o emblema do hospital onde Gina se encontrava."Será que Gina..."o garoto pensou.Ele olhou por um tempo para o envelope com medo de abri-lo e receber a noticia que ele mais temia.Em um impulso ele resolveu abrir,mas logo abriu um sorriso,o sorriso mais sincero que ele já havia dado.Pegou seu malão e começou a jogar todas as suas coisas dentro dele,afinal,o Sr Wesley estaria lá daqui a poucos minutos para pega-lo para então leva-lo para poder ver a sua doce Gina.

_Você virá pra casa e irá parar essa dor hoje a noite _

__

_Não desperdice seu tempo em mim que você já é _

__

_A voz dentro de minha cabeça (sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta) _

__

_Não desperdice seu tempo em mim que você já é _

__

_A voz dentro de minha cabeça (sinto sua falta, sua falta) _

__

Quando se encontraram dera um longo abraço que foi regado a lágrimas pelos dois.Todos o olhavam com carinho,pois depois de muita luta e sofrimento finalmente poderiam estar junto...

**N/A:gente,tudo bem??essa é a minha primeira songific,e escolhi a minha música predileta,a I Miss You,pois sou fâ de carteirinha do Blink 182.Não sei se ficou boa,por isso estou aqui para pedir coments...por favor!!! Leiam também as minhas outras dua fics,uma é H/G:"Sabrina Rodrigues",e a outra é T/L:"Julgando o livro pela a capa".o meu blog é www.imissyou.weblogger.terra.com.br.Por favor deixem comentários e também votem na nota que quiserem.Bejoks... **


End file.
